The magic of wish making
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: Edward and Bella are bounded together by a single wish.


_The magic of wish making_-

Bella held the silver coin in her slender fingers and brought it up to her chin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the warm air that surrounded her. Today was the last day of December and the last day of the year. If she was still in Forks, everywhere would be covered with snow, but she's not. Phoenix was a different story. Hot, dry, and sticky.

She contemplated on what wish to make before she tossed the coin into the wishing well.

"I wish…" she began but trailed off.

"I wish that I'll meet someone…" she trailed off again.

"…soon," she continued. She sighed and tossed the silver coin into the wishing well. She watched the coin sink to the bottom to a small patch where no coins lay.

She let out a deep huff of air and walked away back to her parked car, leaving the coin in the wishing well to shine through the ripples of water. Other people came to make wishes to the wishing well and through their coins into the clear water, all landing on crowded patches where coins stacked upon one another, yet the silver coin remained alone. With no coin to accompany it as the wishing well's magic seeps through it's texture.

A man around his early twenties approached the wishing well. Edward was his name. He had just moved from Chicago, Illinois because of a job offer in Phoenix's hospital. He had already grown tired of the constant warmth of Arizona weather and the constant nagging of his mother telling him to find a girlfriend already. He had dated numerous girls but none of them was of his taste or his mother's.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and retrieved a coin. He held the coin up and concentrated on it as he made his wish.

"I wish that I'll meet someone that is of my liking and to my mother's taste," he mumbled and tossed the coin in the wishing well. He let out a sigh and walked away, not even bothering to look at the coin as it drifted onto the bottom of the well.

The coin sank slowly and danced it's way around the wishing well as it found a place to land. It landed on a silver coin. The magic of the wishing well rippled through the water as it hit the two coins. Magic threaded through them and sew the two coins together.

No one knows, but the fate of the two people whom the coined belonged to has been intertwined and weaved together. Destined to be stuck for all eternity. In love for more than a human's lifetime. More than anyone can measure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella sat on the couch as Alice Brandon, her best friend, pranced around, decorating the living room for the New Year's party that night. It was two hours before the guests would start arriving so she hurried to make it perfect, being the perfectionist that she is.

There close friend, Rosalie Hale, burst through the front door carrying who knows how many bags in her arms. Her boyfriend, Emmett McCartney, entered after her carrying twice as much.

"We only needed party supplies, not the whole store," Bella mumbled as she got up to help them.

"Well, Bella, it would be hard _not_ to buy the whole store when the list that Alice provided says to," Rosalie snapped as she took out a long list that was as long as Rosalie was tall.

"Jeez Alice, what did you make them buy anyway?" Bella asked the little pixie that was still prancing around gracefully like a doe. Bella stared at her with jealous eyes since she wasn't even one fourth as graceful as she was.

"Oh, just stuff," Alice answered, ignoring the pile of bags on the floor as she jumped over them and into the kitchen.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella took a sip of her coke as she watched drunk neighbours and friends dance to the upbeat music that echoed through the house. She was never much of a drinker and grimaced as the smell of alcohol stung her nose.

"Hey! Bella! I'd like you to meet my cousin, Edward!" Alice yelled over the music as she dance towards Bella with a person towing behind her. Bella looked down and saw Alice smiling up at her. Then her gaze travelled to the person behind her.

"Uh, hello," Bella greeted shyly and extended her hand as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Edward couldn't help but smile as her cheeks turned an adorable shade of red.

"Hi," he said and took her slender hand in his, but as soon as their fingers touched on another's, a spark ran through their fingers and the magic that bonded them together weaved through their veins.

"Okay, you guys talk and I'll be around," Alice announced, noticing the magic that ran through their fingers as they touched. She immediately knew they were meant for one another. She gave them one last gigantic of smile and skipped her way back to Jasper Whitlock, her boyfriend for 2 years.

"So, do you like the party so far?" Bella asked, trying to make small talk as she sat down on the couch and Edward followed suite.

"I'm not much of a partier. It's loud in here, do you want to go outside?' he answered loudly over the blaring music and Bella nodded. Edward rose and offered a hand to her whish she gladly took. Once again, as their hands touched sparks were sent and magic weaved through their veins. The feeling was incredible to both and interesting.

Edward opened the door for Bella as the exited the house. The temperature had cooled down and the trees swayed slightly as a small gust of wind blew through the air.

"Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before," Bella said as she sat down on the concrete porch and Edward seating next to her.

"I just moved here from Chicago," he answered.

"Wow," was all she could say. The next few hours they talked about everything. Favourites, embarrassing moments, family, everything. It seemed so easy to talk to one another, like they've known one another for all of their lives.

Bella had just finished laughing at a story that Edward had told of him and Alice. She let out a sigh and laid her head on Edward's shoulder. She raised her eyes and gazed at the stars. The noise on the inside was still loud as the count down to the new year began.

"Ten," they counted in unison.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they," Bella asked.

Nine.

"Yes, beautiful," Edward murmur as he stared intently at her.

Eight.

Feeling his stare, she looked up and met his burning green eyes.

Seven.

Another adorable blush made its appearance on her cheeks.

Six.

"You're blush is beautiful as well," he whispered as he brought his hand up and cupped her cheeks.

Five.

"T-thanks," she stuttered as she got lost in his eyes.

Four.

He leaned in and she closed her eyes.

Three.

He closed his eyes and let his hand travel down to her chin.

Two.

He leaned in and kissed her awaiting lips.

One.

Magic is real and wishes do come true.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this little one shot. I just got an idea and I was bored, so I wrote it. I'm not going to continue or anything like that. Well, unless I'm bored again. Anyway, thank you for reading. Bye bye for now. **


End file.
